ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Care Bears 2020
Care Bears 2020 is a 2020 Disney musical live-action film based on the Care Bears franchise. It is directed by Brad Bird, and produced by the Erwin Brothers. The film's soundtrack is composed by Alan Silvestri. Plot The story of the Care Bears and Cousins fighting their enemy Professor Coldheart. Cast *Patrick Stewart as the voice of Tenderheart Bear *James Arthur as the voice of Funshine Bear *Hugh Jackman as the voice of Good Luck Bear *Mariah Carey as the voice of Cheer Bear *Mila Kunis as the voice of Share Bear *Celine Dion as the voice of Harmony Bear *Lisa McClowry as the voice of Love-a-Lot Bear *Russell Crowe as the voice of Bedtime Bear *Michelle Pfeiffer as the voice of Friend Bear *Ryan Reynolds as the voice of Birthday Bear *Cher as the voice of Grams Bear *Will Smith as the voice of Brave Heart Lion *Richard Madden as the voice of Grumpy Bear *Sheena Easton as the voice of Wish Bear *Josh Groban as the voice of Bright Heart Raccoon *Halle Berry as the voice of Playful Heart Monkey *Peabo Bryson as the voice of Perfect Panda *Michelle Williams as the voice of Polite Panda *Anne Hathaway as the voice of Swift Heart Rabbit *Pitbull as the voice of Loyal Heart Dog *Kelly Clarkson as the voice of Proud Heart Cat *Rinko Kikuchi as the voice of Sweet Sakura Bear *Eddie Redmayne as the voice of Champ Bear *Rami Malek as the voice of Noble Heart Horse *Bonnie Tyler as the voice of Cozy Heart Penguin *Priyanka Chopra as the voice of Lotsa Heart Elephant *Sierra Bogess as the voice of Treat Heart Pig *Catherine Zeta-Jones as the voice of Take Care Bear *Amanda Seyfried as the voice of Baby Hugs Bear *Dante Pereira-Olson as the voice of Baby Tugs Bear *Pierce Brosnan as the voice of Oopsy Bear *Gerard Butler as the voice of Do Your Best Bear *Ramin Karimloo as the voice of Too Loud Bear *Matthew Broderick as the voice of Messy Bear *Heather Small as the voice of Me Bear *Queen Latifah as the voice of Always There Bear *Helena Bonham Carter as the voice of Smart Heart Bear *Meat Loaf as the voice of Shiver Me Timbear *Jean-Claude van Damme as the voice of Great Giving Bear *Rachel Weisz as the voice of Sweet Dreams Bear *Sam Bailey as the voice of Heartsong Bear *Gemma Chan as the voice of Trick or Sweet Bear *Christine Barsanski as the voice of Christmas Wishes Bear *Antonio Banderas as the voice of Amigo Bear *Kristen Stewart as the voice of Secret Bear *Naomi Scott as the voice of Best Friend Bear *Selma Hayek as the voice of Wonderheart Bear *Octavia Spencer as the voice of I Love You Bear *Sarah Brightman as the voice of Piece of Heart Bear *Regina Belle as the voice of Work of Heart Bear *Christina Vee as the voice of Surprise Bear *Kristen Chenoweth as the voice of Thanks-a-Lot Bear *Uma Thurman as the voice of Laugh-a-Lot Bear *Megan Fox as the voice of All My Heart Bear *Michael Bolton as the voice of Bashful Heart Bear *Idina Menzel as the voice of True Heart Bear *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Professor Coldheart *Ray Winstone as the voice of Beastly *Mark Strong as the voice of Grizzle *Ian McKellen as No-Heart *Tabitha Saint-Germain as Shrieky *Jim Cummings as the voice of Bluster Songs #Care Bear Countdown #Fear Me #Up to the Sky #Fight Song #Caring is Love #Defeat Coldheart! #Fight Song reprise #Care Bear Countdown reprise Category:Disney films Category:Care Bears Category:Live-action films Category:Musical Films